


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by ihaveaplan



Category: Rouge One, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rouge One (2016)
Genre: Death Cab reference in the title, F/M, Listen to the namesake song for more feels, Sad, They know they're going to die, the elevator scene, whoopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaplan/pseuds/ihaveaplan
Summary: "The time for sleep is now, it's nothing to cry about. We'll hold each other soon in the blackest of rooms."They had done it. Jyn and Cassian had delivered the information to good hands. Yes, it's possible that they had secured the fate of the galaxy, but noting comes without sacrifice.





	

There was booming explosions in Jyn Urso's peripheral vision, but she could focus on that. She saw only her partner in this ordeal, Cassian. Both stared at eachother for a moment, taking their situation in.

Another explosion.

Jyn flinched, and dove down to Cassian. He held her for a moment before looking at her again. "We have to go, NOW." He said with great urgency. Jyn nodded, and helped him to his feet. The two staggered to an elevator and collapsed inside. Cassian pulled his partner closer to him. "Hey, we did it." Jyn murmured. Cassian shook his head. "No, Jyn Urso, you did it." He said with a pained chuckle. "I'm sorry I doubted you." 

Jyn looked up at him. "Don't be sorry, not here." She said, looking sincerely at him. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I need to tell you something, in case we don't make it out." He said to her, furrowing his brows. "Jyn, I-" 

( Jyn, a young woman who had lived her life as fast as she could, had no time to lose over confessions. )

She leaned forward suddenly, kissing him. She took his face in her hands, melting in his arms. She pulled away, tears welling in her eyes. "-love you..." Cassian finished, and pulled her towards him. "I know." She replied. The elevator shuttle hit the ground, releasing the two onto the beach. Much to their horror, the rebels were leaving. 

"They're leaving us here..." she stated, falling to her knees on the beach alongside Cassian. Tears began to quietly roll down her face, and the pair joined hands. "It's nothing to cry about." Cassian said, although fighting tears himself. Jyn wiped her eyes, "We, we did a good thing." 

Cassian nodded in agreement. "We saved them. They can defeat the empire now." He laughed, "They're going to defeat the empire!" Jyn laughed as well, pulling Cassian towards her. "Did we lose everything?" She asked, staring off at the disappearing horizon. "No," Cassian responded. "No, we have eachother." 

And so they sat together, holding eachother as closely as they could, as the horizon came hurtling towards them.

 

"You and me have seen everything to see,  
From Bangkok to Calgary.  
The soles of your shoes are all worn down,  
The time for sleep is now,  
But it's nothing to cry about,  
Cause we'll hold each other soon,  
The blackest of rooms.

If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied-  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs,  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks,  
Then I'll follow you into the dark,

Oh, I'll follow you into the dark."


End file.
